


Спи спокойно

by desgarron



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Feelings Realization, Gen, Hate to Love, Implied Slash, M/M, Minor Character Death, Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desgarron/pseuds/desgarron
Summary: Иногда пожелание смерти врагу означает лишь то, что ты больше не хочешь видеть страданий любимого человека.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 9





	Спи спокойно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Цуки (@tobigetsu on Twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%A6%D1%83%D0%BA%D0%B8+%28%40tobigetsu+on+Twitter%29).



> Это должен был быть сонгфик на песню "Нервы - Спи спокойно", но от сонгфика тут одно название в БУКВАЛЬНОМ смысле. Немного сумбурно, но зато искренне и с любовью.
> 
> Писалось как подарок на день рождения.

Ночь на исходе. Небо, полностью затянутое тяжёлыми чёрными облаками, постепенно проясняется, а розовеющая вдалеке кромка горизонта обещает скорое наступление ясного, солнечного дня.

Тобираме, беспокойно мечущемуся по кабинету Хокаге из угла в угол, хочется думать, что это хороший знак. Сенсорные способности он специально подавляет: исход этого боя не может предсказать никто, и узнать его первым у Сенджу нет никакого желания. Он попросту боится. Знать о том, что случилось непоправимое, пока в окружающих ещё теплится надежда, было бы совершенно невыносимо.

Когда в кабинет проникает первый луч рассветного солнца, выплёскиваясь слабыми бликами прямо на дверь, эта дверь распахивается, и внутрь вваливается запыхавшийся дежурный.

— Тобирама-сама, господин Хокаге… — начинает рапортовать он, но толком даже сказать ничего не успевает, как его уже оттесняет широким плечом вошедший в кабинет Хаширама.

Он выглядит сильно потрепанным в сломанных доспехах и порванной в клочья одежде и еле держится на ногах, пошатываясь из стороны в сторону, но у Тобирамы всё равно отлегло от сердца при виде брата: если жив, если вернулся в Коноху именно он, то беспокоиться не о чем. Они ещё полюбуются на мирное небо над их любимой деревней.

— Здравствуй, Тобирама. Я с хорошими новостями, — совершенно несвойственным ему тоном, слишком спокойно и тихо говорит Хаширама, хрипло закашлявшись на последнем слове.

Тобирама делает шаг ему навстречу, чтобы обнять в порыве чувств и поддержать, но в этот момент их взгляды пересекаются. На плечи Тобирамы как будто разом обрушивается вся тяжесть мира, настолько мрачно и сурово смотрит на него Хаширама, и вместо того, чтобы сделать ещё шаг, он, словно в трансе, припадает на одно колено, опираясь на сжатый кулак, как солдат, выслушивающий очередной приказ начальника, и тихо спрашивает:

— Да… брат? — он даже не уверен, правильно ли сейчас называть Хашираму так, а не «господин Первый».

Он не походит больше на привычного и родного весельчака Хашираму Сенджу. Остекленевшие глаза, в которых Тобирама силится найти былой озорной блеск и не находит, жёсткий, почти колючий взгляд, острые, слишком чётко очерченные скулы, и не только они, всё в нём словно заострилось, что не подойти — порежешься. Нет. Его брат просто не мог стать таким.

— Мадара мёртв. Больше он не побеспокоит нас… Коноху, — Хаширама медленно проходит мимо опустившего на колени Тобирамы, упирается руками в крышку стола, жалобно скрипнувшего под его весом, и невесело усмехается, всё ещё не глядя в сторону брата. — Да встань ты, к чему это…

Тобирама нерешительно поднимается, кидая на Хашираму взгляд исподлобья, и даже спросить ничего не успевает, как тот продолжает:

— Я оставил рядом с его телом кунай с твоей печатью, как ты и просил. Можешь делать с ним всё, что хочешь.

— Даже если потом не сможем похоронить по-человечески?

— Мне всё равно.

— Я… — совсем растерянно запинается Тобирама.

Такого он точно не ожидал услышать от Хаширамы. Сколько он знает брата, Мадара всегда был для него путеводной звездой, и, даже когда они сходились в смертельной битве лицом к лицу, он продолжал боготворить Учиху, как друга и вдохновителя. И, хотя ему пришлось, по-видимому, лишить друга жизни, он никому бы не дал осквернить ни его тело, ни его память. Буквально несколько часов назад он вообще отказывался брать с собой кунай Тобирамы, уверял, что до смертоубийства не дойдёт, это просто смешно, неужели они с Мадарой не сумеют договориться, и взял в итоге только на случай крайней необходимости, чтобы Тобирама мог прийти на помощь. А сейчас…

Ему не может быть просто всё равно. Не должно. Наверняка он просто храбрится, говорит так, чтобы не вынуждать окружающих сочувствовать ему и врать самим себе, потому что знает, что многие в деревне вовсе не расстроятся, узнав, что Учихи Мадары больше нет в живых.

Но уж перед братом мог бы и не притворяться.

— Я… — Тобирама снова открывает рот, на этот раз — чтобы сказать, что он сожалеет. Банально, но разве не это хочет услышать человек, только что потерявший друга?

— Рад, да? — Хаширама скрещивает руки на груди — Тобирама совсем некстати думает, что так обычно делают люди, желающие отгородиться от собеседника — смотрит Тобираме в глаза, словно пытаясь найти подтверждение своим словам, но тут же отводит взгляд, покачав головой. — Он ведь тебе никогда не нравился.

— Я не желал ему смерти, — от удивления Тобирама тяжело выдыхает и только после этого понимает, что задержал дыхание под взглядом брата.

— Вслух.

После этого короткого слова, просвистевшего в воздухе, как удар по щеке наотмашь, Тобирама понимает: случилось непоправимое. Где-то там, где сейчас лежит остывающее тело Мадары, осталась и часть души Хаширамы, до которой он, Тобирама, больше никогда не сможет достучаться. Что бы он ни говорил, как бы ни пытался объяснить свои чувства и мысли, теперь уже поздно.

Поэтому он просто проглатывает всё, что хотел возразить, сомкнув плотно губы, как делает уже много лет подряд, круто разворачивается, подхватывая с кресла накидку, и быстро направляется прочь из кабинета, бросая на ходу:

— Отдыхай, брат.

Нужно отвлечься на дело. Какое там дело? Где-то в окрестностях лежит остывающее тело Мадары, и чем дольше оно лежит нетронутым, тем больше вероятность, что его тронет кто-то другой, опередив Тобираму.

Нужно отвлечься. Прошедшие года доказали: это всегда работает безотказно.

***

Обычно, когда человек умирает, его лицо становится безмятежным. Необязательно беззаботным и умиротворенным, но, тем не менее, в какой бы агонии смерть ни застала его, мышцы лица неизбежно расслабляются, и он выглядит так, как будто его больше не волнуют проблемы этого мира. И так и есть, ведь с чего бы ему волноваться о том, частью чего он уже не является.

Лицо Мадары не похоже на лицо мертвеца. Его мышцы не напряжены, Тобирама даже проверяет, вжимая в его тело пальцы в разных местах, но губы всё равно сжаты в тонкую кривую полоску с уголками, опущенными вниз, словно он чем-то недоволен или расстроен. И это так знакомо, так в стиле Мадары, что Тобирама, несмотря на то, что ситуация совершенно не располагает, не может сдержать едва заметную улыбку. Хоть что-то осталось прежним после этой чёртовой битвы.

«Он ведь тебе никогда не нравился».

Тобирама не знает, плакать ему или смеяться над абсурдным обвинением. Это же очевидно. Он, если от него не скрывают чего-нибудь, конечно, всё ещё принадлежит к роду человеческому, а людям свойственно бояться того, чего они не понимают и не могут принять. Страх никогда не ходит рука об руку с любовью.

Тобирама боится Мадару. Боялся раньше и боится даже сейчас, когда голова Учихи покоится на его коленях, а сам он неспешно перебирает мокрые слипшиеся пряди густых чёрных волос. Потому что в нём совсем нет уверенности, что в следующую секунду Мадара не встанет и не продолжит делать то, что начал, наплевав на зияющую рану в груди и на то, что его сердце перестало гонять кровь по сосудам. Хаширама — бог шиноби? Помилуйте, вот он, настоящий шиноби, в руках Тобирамы. Солдат, бодро марширующий в неизвестность, не останавливаясь ни на миг, пока цель не будет достигнута. Да, он умер, но действительно ли смерть способна удержать его?

Хаширама как-то сказал, что они не так уж и отличаются друг от друга и, чтобы достигнуть взаимопонимания, им надо просто поговорить. Иногда он бывал чересчур наивен в своих суждениях. Тобирама слишком хорошо помнит, что их первый и последний разговор на крыше только что отстроенной резиденции Хокаге так ни к чему и не привёл.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — прямо спросил тогда Тобирама.

Они стояли чуть поодаль друг от друга, облокотившись о перила и стараясь смотреть вдаль, а не друг на друга. Сенджу только боковым зрением замечал, как свободно развеваются на ветру волосы Мадары.

— Того же, что и твой любимый брат всегда добивался. Хочу, чтобы война прекратилась.

— Учиха, ты опоздал, — непонимающе фыркнул Тобирама. — Война уже закончилась.

— Да? Почему же тогда ты стоишь так далеко?

Этот вопрос прозвучал так провокационно, что Тобирама невольно повернулся, чтобы встретиться с насмешливым взглядом чёрных глаз. Таких глубоких, словно омуты, в которых Тобирама тонул и измазывался по уши липким дёгтем, против воли открывая сердце и мысли заклятому врагу. Он не понимал, как так получается, но знал, что Мадара наперед видит даже то, о чём он попросту ещё не успел задуматься.

— Мне… так нравится, — в конце концов ответил он, не найдя, как ещё оправдать своё поведение.

Мадара только хмыкнул и замолчал. Тобирама думал, что на этом изначально провальная идея заговорить с Учихой окончательно исчерпает себя, но через какое-то время тот нарушил своё молчание:

— Война не закончится, Тобирама. Мы сейчас в том самом эпицентре бури, в котором всегда тихо, но она не миновала. Если мы хотим защитить наш «мир», нам снова придётся взять в руки оружие.

— Но Хаширама собирается договариваться…

— Положа руку на сердце, ты веришь, что у него получится? — снова ехидный, насмешливый взгляд. Учиха знал ответ заранее.

— Нет.

— Вот видишь, — Мадара улыбнулся ему, как несмышленому малышу, который наконец запомнил, сколько будет два плюс два. — Я всего лишь хочу найти способ на самом деле прекратить войну. Чтобы никому больше не пришлось жить в страхе, что у него отнимут самое дорогое, из-за этого страха первым бросаться в бой и всё равно терять.

— Не слишком ли много ты на себя берешь? — Тобирама скривился.

— Никто, кроме меня, не хочет взять и четвертушки.

— Ты не бог, Учиха.

— Бог что-то не торопится нам помочь.

Всё это грозило превратиться в бессмысленную игру слов, поэтому Тобирама передёрнул плечами, развернулся и быстро ушёл, стараясь скрыть за презрительным взглядом и плотно сомкнутыми губами предательски восхищенный стук сердца. Вопреки всему своему естеству он поверил тогда, что Мадара искренен, и возненавидел его за то, что он был искренен именно с ним, с тем, кто заставил его испытать боль потери.

Они поговорили, но Тобирама так и не понял. Или, может быть, понял, но не захотел принять, что кто-то и вправду может захотеть взвалить на себя бремя, от которого даже боги отказались. Что кто-то, кто должен ненавидеть этот проклятый мир, будет думать о его спасении. Что кто-то и вправду будет стремиться пройти путём, на котором его не ждёт ничего, кроме одиночества и страданий, и что это будет тот, кто уже познал горечь утраты. Что это будет тот, в котором, казалось Тобираме, нет ничего благородного. Всё это настолько не укладывалось в голове, что попросту пугало.

Теперь уже, конечно, ни страх Тобирамы, ни его предательское восхищение не имеют значения. Неудавшийся спаситель мира лежит у него на коленях, позволяя касаться пальцами своей холодной щеки, чего, пожалуй, никогда бы не допустил, если бы ещё дышал.

Рад ли Тобирама, что Мадара мёртв? Он не слукавит, если скажет, что рад. Ведь это означает, что ему больше не нужно сражаться, тем более в одиночку. Ему не нужно бежать в неизвестность, стирая ноги в кровь, чтобы совершить то, что вряд ли вообще возможно. Люди никогда не избавятся от страха, и он, Тобирама, тому яркий пример.

— Война закончилась, Мадара. Мы будем счастливы. А ты — спи спокойно, — он склоняется над лицом Учихи, медлит чуть-чуть, прежде чем поцеловать мокрый холодный лоб. Прижимается к нему контрастно тёплыми, живыми губами и, зажмурив глаза, уверяет себя, что так будет лучше — для Мадары в первую очередь.

Жизнь для него была непрекращающимся страданием, но теперь он свободен от него и где-то там, в новом, лучшем мире непременно найдёт своё счастье. А зная, что Мадара счастлив, будет счастлив и он, Тобирама. Двое — уже неплохая цифра, учитывая, что всеобщее спасение — утопия.

Тобирама отстраняется от Мадары и улыбается собственным мыслям. Да, он обязательно будет счастлив и даже попробует свести свой страх на нет: ведь смог же, несмотря на него, признать хотя бы, что то, что теплилось у него в груди все эти годы, — не жгучая ненависть вовсе, а трепетная, боязливая любовь. Смог же. И сможет больше.

Если, конечно, не побоится признаться в довесок, что, если бы он не был трусом, он открылся бы Мадаре ещё тогда, во время их первого и последнего разговора. И, кто знает, возможно, тогда он не стал бы последним.


End file.
